


Lilly

by semele



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Finnick Odair standing idly on the training ground still feels strange for Annie, even though she hasn't seen him wield a sword for years.</p><p>Written for kwritten, prompt: "training days".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilly

Seeing Finnick Odair standing idly on the training ground still feels strange for Annie, even though she hasn't seen him wield a sword for years.

She knows him, of course – and not the way most of Panem knows him. They have their own little world here in Four, a world of tight schedules, hard work, and full bellies. It's something they've shared ever since she was eight, so yes, Annie feels that she really knows Finnick. She knows him like Mags, like Lynn, Elsa, Terry, and Rick. 

(Not like Lilly though, not anymore. No one in Four knows Finnick the way Lilly did.)

Their training group is small, maybe even too small for comfort. It used to be smaller still when Annie signed up, but ever since Finnick made winning look like a piece of cake, they've been getting twice as many kids as usual. Some of the recruits actually have parents.

“It's victory rush,” said Mags with a shrug after little Will joined. “It will dry out soon enough.”

Which roughly translates into: “When you die, they'll sober up and reconsider starvation.”

(Mags wasn't very happy when she noticed she'd been overheard, but this is just how things are with Annie. Sometimes – a lesson learned from Lilly – she hears more than she's supposed to, and remembers things she'd be better off forgetting.)

It's not Annie's turn yet – they drew lots, a little Reaping of their own, and they established that Lynn is taking the stage this year, for Annie to follow next. Which means that, for now, Lynn is getting Mags' undivided attention, while Annie is left with Finnick's warm hands and calm voice correcting the movements of her wooden sword. He's as good a teacher as he was a classmate when they were younger, kind and cheerful. There might be a note of impatience in him that wasn't there before his Games, but, unlike Lynn, Annie doesn't mind.

After all, it's not like he's teaching them to play chess.

(One day, when Annie is on her train, and she only has this one last thing to learn from Finnick about the arena, she'll ask how warm his hands were when he let his trident sink into Lilly's chest.)


End file.
